Milefiore Vs hedgehogs
by zenon the overlord
Summary: Vulcano y sus amigos viajan entre dimensiones por un accidente. Cuando regresan a la suya, descubren que el Dr.Eggman y milefiore han robado las super esmeralds y soltado un monstruo. El grupo de Sonic y el de vulcano se uniran para esta lucha.
1. Epilogo

Epilogo:

Raptados por los aliens.

En algún lugar, se encuentra la isla del demonio, y en ella se esconde hidden palace en cuyo interior se almacenan las 7 Super emeralds.

Los habitantes de isla demonio son capaces de controlar diversos elementos, es por ello que no necesitan contacto con los habitantes del mundo exterior pues pueden generar lo que necesitan, pero hace unos años unos extraños se transportaron aquí por medio de magia y despertaron el poder dormido de las super emeralds, causando que que los habitantes descubrieran que las 7 poderosas fuerzas que según la leyenda ayudaron a los miembros de la familia real a sellar el mal que habitaba una isla gemela a la suya eran reales y estaban ahí, desde ese momento los príncipes del clan, Vulcano y Amethyst, han estado colándose en el palacio pues Amethyst podía sentir la voluntad de las joyas, y podía incluso hablar con dichas fuerzas, por su parte Vulcano recibía fuerza de ellas con el mero hecho de acercarse, las esmeraldas se comunicaban con ellos a través de Amethyst, de ese modo los jóvenes aprendieron sobre otros muchos secretos de magia como las Chaos emeralds, las sol emeralds y otros mas, un día, los jóvenes decidieron llevar allí a la prometida de Vulcano, Natura su hermano Vente y el joven Blanco, este era el único del grupo que no era un erizo, era un hermoso halcón blanco, cuando iban de camino al templo, una extraña masa negra cogió a los jóvenes, aunque Blanco escapo volando hacia la sala de las emeralds.

Cuando los jóvenes recuperaron el sentido, Vulcano y Amethyst estaban en una extraña cúpula dentro de un extraño laboratorio mientras que los otros estaban en una celda, una criatura acciono una palanca, y el agua de la cúpula comenzó a cambiar, así como ellos:

Vulcano era de color marón claro, anunciando su poder de controlar la tierra, pero ahora su cuerpo se estaba tornando de un color rojo carmesí y el penacho de pelo de su pecho se volvió marón, además sus manos generaron garras negras y unas protuberancias que solo había visto en echidnas.

Amethyst, que era de un precioso color dorado, se estaba poniendo color rosa pálido casi blanco, sus ojos verde claro se hicieron amarillo oscuro y sus brazos se cubrieron de cristales poco a poco, hasta que ella misma quedo sellada en un cristal.

La criatura uso lo que podría ser un comunicador, y al poco llego una criatura enorme que abrió la cúpula de Amethyst y llevo a la petrificada eriza a la celda donde sus amigos aun no modificados descansaban. Cuando este ser hablo, lo hizo con voz grave y autoritaria.

-Soy Black Doom, líder de los Black arm, tengo entendido que despreciáis a los seres de la superficie, vosotros sois dignos de ser miembros de nuestro ejército, para destruirlos.

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros?-grito Vente desde el interior de la celda, mientras corría a mirar a su amiga.

-Como ya he dicho, yo soy de la opinión de que para proteger a la humanidad de destruirse, debemos dominarlos para controlar su comportamiento, por ello voy a transformaros en armas biológicas para destruir a el peor de nuestros enemigos, para ello voy a insertar parte de mi consciencia en vosotros para poder usaros.

Dicho esto el ser se acerco a una palanca del laboratorio, y cuando aun no la había activado, pudieron ver como el laboratorio explotaba, y una luz misteriosa proveniente de la celda envolvía a los erizos pero ignoraba a las otras criaturas…

Vente y natura eran los únicos que seguían conscientes cuando el brillo que los cegó se apago.

Estaban en un paramo oscuro, podían ver una ciudad en la distancia, aunque dicha ciudad no resultaba humana en absoluto.

Apenas habían empezado a analizar la situación, cuando un grupo de robots misterioso les rodeo, mientras que emitían un mensaje.

-Análisis completado. Similitudes con el objetivo primario confirmadas. No correspondencia de color. Procediendo a capturar para análisis.

Dicho esto los robots se abalanzaron contra el grupo, de pronto un rayo azul paso por el lado de ellos y todos los robots se destruyeron, casi al momento una furgoneta extraña llego al mismo lugar donde ellos estaban, de ella se bajaron dos erizos, un chico de color verde y una chica de color rosa purpura.

-Eh, Sonic ven aquí, hay que llevar a los heridos al templo del profeta, allí quizá puedan des-petrificar a esta chica y también podríamos despertar a este chico.

Dicho esto apareció nuestro héroe favorito, y junto con Vente cargo a la petrificada Amethyst en la furgo mientras que Manic y Natura cargaban al inconsciente Vulcano, así pues comenzó la aventura que llevara a nuestros amigos a buscar la vuelta a casa junto con el grupo musical y heroico: Sonic Underground.

Nos veremos en el capítulo 1: El cristal herido y la llama que la protege.


	2. capitulo 1

El cristal herido y la llama que lo protege.

Sonic y sus hermanos llevaron a los chicos hasta una cueva, en cuyo interior habitaba "el profeta", Cuando este hablo, lo hizo con una voz preocupada.

-Principes, si bien puedo liberar a la chicad de su prisión de piedra, no se como despertar a su hermano, además Si lo que estos jovenes me han contado es cierto, estamos en grandes problemas.

-¿problemas que no podríamos solucionar? Lo dudo- Dijo Sonic con su habitual actitud desafiante.

-Principe Sonic, ¿acaso no puedes ver el terrible peligro que representa que el doctor robotice a estos jovenes con poderes extraños? Recomiendo conseguir que regresen a su mundo antes de que Robotnick consiga descubrir su poder.

Justo cuando el profeta termino la frase, la ya conocida risa diabólica del doctor Ivo Robotnick atronó en la cueva.

-Ojojojojojo, no es necesario que evitéis que lo descubra, lo oi hace tiempo, de el hombre que me inspiro a conquistar Mobius el ser de otra dimensión "Byakuran" he creado estos preciosos robots pensando en los datos que me proporciono este benefactor mio.

Robotnik señalo a un poblado grupo de robots los cuales Sonic y sus hermanos nunca habían visto, pero aun asi los erizos se lanzaron al combate, los robots iban equipados con una extraña barrera de color rojo, que desintegraba los ataques de Manic y sonia, y causaba quemaduras a Sonic, era un batalla destinada a ser perdida, los robots se arremolinaron sobre los príncipes, y comenzaron a concentrar la potencia de sus cañones al máximo para destruir de una vez por todo a sus enemigos.

En ese momento el profeta termino de pronunciar un extraño cantico el cual nadie había percibido por la batalla, causando que la petrificada Amethyst se liberara de su prisión, disparando fragmentos de cristal hacia los enemigos, aunque no pudo atravesar la barrera, consiguió hacer retroceder a la armada de Robotnik, la recién despertada Amethyst se coloco en el centro del grupo de robots y comenzó a hablar.

-Yo soy Amethyst, princesa del clan de los demonios, sacerdotisa del las 7 Super Emeralds, eleguida por ellas mismas. Puedo sentir el poder del cristal de vuestro interior, aquello que os da poder esta pidiendo su liberación y yo se la dare.

Amathyst hizo tan solo un ligero movimiento con la mano, y causo que una extraña formación picuda en forma de lanza comenzara a absorber las barreras de los robots, momento en el que Sonic y los suyos aprovecharon para empezar a destruir a los indefensos robots, pero no todo iba a ser fácil, de nuevo distraídos por el fragor de la batalla, los erizos no se percataron de que algunas de las piezas de los robots destruidos, y los cristales que estos contenían se iban amontonando solos, hasta que de pronto, del monton de piezas salió un disparo de energía azul, todos los erizos fueron impactados por el ataque sorpresa, el rayo parecía inofensivo, pues no causo daño alguno a los jovenes, entonces el monton de chatarra y cristal se convirtió en un Sonic robotico.

-Ah si! Quería presentaros a Mecha Sonic, un regalito de Byakuran.- Rio el doctor Robotnik.

-Jah! Una replica jamás superara la original.- replico Sonic pero no pudo iniciar un ataque contra su copia robotica, pues este ya había llegado a su altura y los había golpeado.

Durante unos pocos segundos la batalla se define como una sucesión de ataques de Mecha Sonic contra los indefensos erizos, que por algún motivo no podían mover el cuerpo, fue sonia la que pregunto a Robotnik:

-¿Qué nos has hecho?, estamos muy ralentizados, ¿ha sido el laser de antes?- pregunto ella.

-Muy inteligente princesa Sonia- Dijo Robotnick- ciertamente el causante de vuestra lentitud es el ataque de antes, pero me temo que no es un laser, es una "llama de la lluvia" producida por un anillo que me ha enviado mi amigo.

Dicho esto Robotnik ordeno al Mecha que acabara con sus enemigos, y llevara los cadáveres a un robotizador portátil que había traido.

Por supuesto paralizados como estaban, los erizos tardaron poco en quedar al borde de la muerte, pero cuando Mecha Sonic se proponía eliminar a los erizos, comenzando por Amathyst, una bola de fuego lo golpeo, al momento un torrente de magma cubrió los pies del mecha inmovilizándolo.

Entonces Vulcano salió de la furgoneta, sus ojos mostraban una ira que nunca habían visto sus amigos, sus puños despedían llamas y la tierra se agrietaba allí donde pisaba, con una voz mas propia del mismo Satan, Vulcano hablo.

-¿Hermana, ha sido esta chatarra la que te ha golpeado?-no obtuvo respuesta, pues la chica se había desmayado, en respuesta a esto, vulcano comenzó a cambiar. Su cola se alargo hasta alcanzar el suelo, le brotaron mas puas y dos cuernos, su nariz se convirtió en un cuerno pequeño, sus ojos se volvieron inexpresivos y sin vida, y de su espalda emergieron dos alas. Fue en ese momento cuando la voz de Black Doom fue emitida por la boca del extraño ser:

-chatarra infecta, voy a desmontarte tornillo a tornillo, para fundirte después y hacer clavos que obligare a tu amo a comerse. Nadie se mete con mi hermana si no quiere probar la cólera de Vulcanus the Dark Dragoon.

En ese momento, el ser en el que se había transformado Vulcano, destruyo al robot, para luego encararse con el doctor.

Cuando Amathyst recupero la consciencia vio una escena horrible, su hermano estaba apaleando a un ser sanguinoliento y gritando "Sufre mas, esto no es nada en comparación con mi hermana" Entonces ella se levanto tambalenandose y se acerco a el , y sin mas lo abrazo llorando, el ser se detuvo y ella comenzó a sollozar mientras hablaba:

-Por favor hermano detente, no debes sesgar la vida de una criatura viviente inútilmente. Yo no quiero a un hermano poderoso, yo quiero a mi querido hermanito.- dicho esto la chica comenzó a llorar, el ser revirtió su transformación y abrazo a su hermana con ojos llorosos, mientras Robotnik se montaba en su Flying egg y huia de la escena, deseoso de llegar a su palacio para ser tratado de sus heridas.

Listo el capitulo 1, se que algunas situaciones parecen sacadas de mangas antiguos, pero me pareció que quedarían bien, y que no se preocupe nadie, esta no va a ser una historia únicamente de peleas, todo tiene cabida en esta serie.

Espero que les guste la historia y ahora por fin el previo del chapter 2:

Vulcano se ha transformado en un ser misterioso y ahora oye su voz dentro de el¿Qué significa?, Natura y Vente intentan despertar sus nuevos poderes ¿podran hacerlo?,Amathyst siente que el modo de volver a casa puede tener que ver con las esmeraldas de Knuckles ¿sera cierto? y El profeta recibe un mensaje de otro gran sabio, que hace que la necesidad de volver a su mundo sea mas imperiosa ¿Qué ocurre?

Algunas respuestas y muchas mas preguntas en el episodio 2 de Millefiore VS Hedgehogs.

Comienzan los viajes.


	3. Chapter 3

Natura y Vente observaban con envidia a sus compañeros, tras la batalla con los robots, Vulcano y Amethyst habían de alguna manera desarrollado la capacidad de controlar y producir llamas y cristales respectivamente y Natura y Vente estaban tratando de descubrir si la experiencia con los black arms les había dotado de una habilidad nueva, sin resultados hasta el momento.

"Jóvenes, tengo información sobre como volver a vuestro mundo,"

Grito el profeta a los erizos, sin perder un momento todos se volvieron hacia el, el anciano cayo de culo asustado cuando repentinamente, un asombrado Vente apareció justo ante el, parecía que los black arms si le habían hecho algo, ahora parecía ser capaz de igualar a la velocidad de Sonic, recobrando la compostura el anciano les pidió que le siguieran, y se dirigió al interior de la cueva, no sin antes indicar a Vente que tratara de mantenerse un poco alejado.

"Un sabio de vuestro mundo me ha informado de un par de cosas, aparentemente los seres que os atacaron fueron derrotados, pero ahora algo peor que ellos a aparecido, también me ha dicho que en algún lugar del castillo de Robotnic se localiza la fuente de poder de esos robots y la necesitareis para volver a vuestro mundo, junto a las Chaos Emerald que guarda la tribu equidna, cuando lo tengáis todo, el me revelara el método para enviaros."

Relato el anciano mientras los erizos se preparaban y planeaban su próximo movimiento.

El plan resultante fue que el 'equipo emerald' formado por Manic, Sonia y Natura irían a buscar a Knuckles y sus emeralds, mientras que el equipo 'ataque' formado por Vulcano, Vente, Amethyst y Sonic se infiltrarían en el palacio de Robotnic para robar la fuente de energía.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

En la mañana los dos grupos salieron a buscar sus objetivos.

(Con el grupo emeralds)

"El mundo exterior es muy distinto a nuestra aldea", comento Natura mientras que se concentraba, ella al igual que Vulcano era una controladora de tierra, de modo que si se concentraba podría sentir a los equidnas excavar.

"¿Como es vuestra aldea?" pregunto Manic desde el asiento del conductor, la chica hizo un pequeño gesto con los hombros antes de abrir los ojos de golpe y decir:

"Muy parecida al campamento que hay un par de metros mas adelante", desconocía como, pero había podido sentir la presencia de seres vivos a una cierta distancia, y ciertamente a penas unos metros adelante, un gran campamento lleno de cabañas pequeñas, se alzaba frente a ellos.

Los erizos decidieron aparcar la furgoneta, para inspeccionar a pie el campamento, de nuevo como si alguna fuerza desconocida se lo indicara, Natura corrió con todas sus fuerzas a una de las cabañas y toco en la puerta mientras sus acompañantes la alcanzaban, esta se abrió, y de ella salio Knuckles, el cual miro sorprendido a la erizo de un vivo color verde y azul para luego fijarse en Manic y Sonia.

(Grupo ataque)

Vulcano y Amethyst estaban frente a las puertas del palacio de Robotnic, Vulcano levanto su mano derecha y una roca salto del suelo generando un socavon y haciendo un gran agujero en la puerta , haciendo saltar la alarma "Las damas primero" sonrió a su hermana mientras que le hacia una ligera reverencia, esta le sonrió y tras un breve gracias destruyo con sus pilares de cristal algunas de las defensas que tenían frente a ellos, ambos hermanos continuaron con la destrucción de robots, armas y trampas, hasta que Vulcano lanzo una ráfaga de fuego al aire, era la señal para que los otros dos miembros del equipo se pusieran en acción.

Al ver la 'bengala' ambos erizos salieron a toda velocidad en dirección al lado opuesto palacio, ahora toda la atención estaba puesta en los otros, y gracias a un poderoso viento favorable que Vente estaba produciendo, los sensores no los detectarían.

Tras saltar el muro del palacio, Sonic y Vente recorrieron los pasillos de este sin siquiera encontrar un simple robot, durante el recorrido encontraron lo que parecía ser la habitación del doctor, en la que lo que parecía una momia con bigote descansaba con ruidosos ronquidos.

"Tío, mi hermano le dio una buena a este tipo" comento Vente mientras Sonic revisaba uno de los ordenadores que había en la habitación, "¿No eras hermano de Natura?" pregunto el erizo azul mientras imprimia un mapa del palacio.

"Y lo soy, Vulcano y mi hermana estan prometidos, por eso lo llamo hermano"

repuso Vente mientras que se ponian en movimiento.

Tras una hora de pelea constante, los dos hermanos empezaban a rezar con todas sus fuerzas para que los otros dos consiguieran llegar a la sala de control, un robot armado con una pica de punta laser consiguio acercarse a Vulcano por detras y lanzar su ataque contra el.

Desde la lejania, el equipo emerald que junto a knuckles iban de camino al palacio para dar apoyo a los demas oyeron un grito aterrado de Amathyst.

Fin del capitulo 3.

Increible, ni yo mismo me lo creo, pero he decidido escribir un capitulo de esta historia para tratar de salir de mi bloqueo con las demas, porque lo cierto es que no se por donde continuar con las princesas gemelas en nerima, con Ranma a finales del siglo II D.C. en China o con la extraña historia de un trio de hermanos que cambiaran el mundo de los ninja como nunca nadie lo habia hecho.

La cuestion es que esto si que me ha ayudado y podre postear bastantes episodios de 'Meet the sisters' a lo largo de esta semana, lo mas duro sera traducirlo, pero hare lo que pueda, de nuevo como siempre, leed, disfrutad, favoritos, y review.

¡Venga, hasta luego!


	4. Chapter 35

Natura y Vente observaban con envidia a sus compañeros, tras la batalla con los robots, Vulcano y Amethyst habían de alguna manera desarrollado la capacidad de controlar y producir llamas y cristales respectivamente y Natura y Vente estaban tratando de descubrir si la experiencia con los black arms les había dotado de una habilidad nueva, sin resultados hasta el momento.

"Jóvenes, tengo información sobre como volver a vuestro mundo,"

Grito el profeta a los erizos, sin perder un momento todos se volvieron hacia el, el anciano cayo de culo asustado cuando repentinamente, un asombrado Vente apareció justo ante el, parecía que los black arms si le habían hecho algo, ahora parecía ser capaz de igualar a la velocidad de Sonic, recobrando la compostura el anciano les pidió que le siguieran, y se dirigió al interior de la cueva, no sin antes indicar a Vente que tratara de mantenerse un poco alejado.

"Un sabio de vuestro mundo me ha informado de un par de cosas, aparentemente los seres que os atacaron fueron derrotados, pero ahora algo peor que ellos a aparecido, también me ha dicho que en algún lugar del castillo de Robotnic se localiza la fuente de poder de esos robots y la necesitareis para volver a vuestro mundo, junto a las Chaos Emerald que guarda la tribu equidna, cuando lo tengáis todo, el me revelara el método para enviaros."

Relato el anciano mientras los erizos se preparaban y planeaban su próximo movimiento.

El plan resultante fue que el 'equipo emerald' formado por Manic, Sonia y Natura irían a buscar a Knuckles y sus emeralds, mientras que el equipo 'ataque' formado por Vulcano, Vente, Amethyst y Sonic se infiltrarían en el palacio de Robotnic para robar la fuente de energía.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

En la mañana los dos grupos salieron a buscar sus objetivos.

(Con el grupo emeralds)

"El mundo exterior es muy distinto a nuestra aldea", comento Natura mientras que se concentraba, ella al igual que Vulcano era una controladora de tierra, de modo que si se concentraba podría sentir a los equidnas excavar.

"¿Como es vuestra aldea?" pregunto Manic desde el asiento del conductor, la chica hizo un pequeño gesto con los hombros antes de abrir los ojos de golpe y decir:

"Muy parecida al campamento que hay un par de metros mas adelante", desconocía como, pero había podido sentir la presencia de seres vivos a una cierta distancia, y ciertamente a penas unos metros adelante, un gran campamento lleno de cabañas pequeñas, se alzaba frente a ellos.

Los erizos decidieron aparcar la furgoneta, para inspeccionar a pie el campamento, de nuevo como si alguna fuerza desconocida se lo indicara, Natura corrió con todas sus fuerzas a una de las cabañas y toco en la puerta mientras sus acompañantes la alcanzaban, esta se abrió, y de ella salio Knuckles, el cual miro sorprendido a la erizo de un vivo color verde y azul para luego fijarse en Manic y Sonia.

Antes de que el equidna o los príncipes pudieran decir nada, Natura mostró su mano y pidió/ordeno que le entregase las emeralds.

Knuckles, como guardián y cabezota, no iba a aceptar entregarlas sin mas, y sin permitir que Sonia explicara la situación, el equidna lanzo un poderoso empujón a Natura, la cual aterrizo de espaldas a varios metros. "Ahora marchate, una debilucha como tu no puede vencerme".

"Estoy harta, todo el mundo es condescendiente conmigo, ¡Si eres un guardián lucha!" Grito Natura antes de levantarse de un salto, justo cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo una gran roca salto de la tierra frente a ella y de una patada la lanzo contra Knuckles, el cual estaba demasiado asombrado para contraatacar o defenderse.

Knuckles estaba furioso, cuando la chica lanzo una segunda roca, el la destruyo de un regio golpe para luego correr hasta ella y golpear a la chica, esta volvió a levantarse, y continuo lanzando mas rocas. Cada vez que detenía una roca, el equidna le pegaba un soberano golpe, hasta que uno de los golpes la tumbo.

"Largate o no me hago responsable." dijo Knuckles a la chica, pero esta volvió a levantarse y mientras se limpiaba un hilillo de sangre que caía de su labio, enterró un puño en el suelo, Knuckles que interpreto esto como un gesto de derrota quedo asombrado al ver que una gruesa rama golpeaba su cuerpo desde el suelo.

"Es hora del segundo round, ¡VEN CON MAMA!" Grito la chica mientras generaba una nueva rama, esta vez golpeando el pecho de Knuckles con ella, Knuckles empezó a bloquear los ataques de nuevo, pero cada vez que lo hacia una roca o mas iban en dirección a el, impidiendo el contraataque.

Decidida a poner sus poderes al limite, la chica pensó un nuevo plan, la chica hizo aparecer ante ella una formación de piedra y arboles, con forma de espada gigante y lanzo un ataque contra el equidna, este salto hacia atrás para evitar el peligroso impacto y cayo en una zona cubierta por sombras, al ver que la hoja se incrustaba en el suelo, el sonrió hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

"_¿Desde cuando ahí sombra aquí?_"

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, la joven erizo sonrió y grito "Machacador" asombrado el chico solo pudo usar sus manos para tratar de evitar la caída de una de las dos mitades de una mandíbula de piedra, el equidna estaba en problemas, si quitaba las manos de donde las tenia, seria aplastado sin remisión, de modo que cuando vio que la chica se lanzaba contra el solo pudo cerrar los ojos esperando el golpe de la derrota.

Al ver que el golpe no llegaba, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la chica mirándole con ojos llorosos.

"Prestame las emeralds para poder volver a casa junto con los míos." Dijo ella, "sacame de aquí y hablaremos" Contesto el, la chica deshizo la cabeza de piedra y junto con Sonia Y Manic explico la situación a Knuckles el cual acepto acompañarlos y usar las emeralds para ayudar.

Tras la necesaria charla, todos fueron hacia el castillo de Eggman para dar apoyo a los demás oyeron un grito aterrado de Amathyst y aceleraron la furgoneta.

Fin del capitulo 3,5.

Este capitulo es el capitulo 3 visto desde el grupo Emerald, para aquellos que no lo hayan notado, los poderes de Natura son muy parecidos al Earthbend de avatar y al poder de los arboles de Ueki, gracias al entrenamiento que recibirá en el futuro, la chica terminara haciendo autentico earthbending y usando los otros tesoros sagrados de Ueki, versionados por ella claro.

El próximo capitulo es el ultimo capitulo de la saga Underground y empieza la historia principal, Millefiore, la familia Vongola, los arcobalenos y el grupo de la isla demonio empiezan la batalla por el mundo.


End file.
